


L'amore è davvero...semplice.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Lovely. [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Sequel di "l'amore è davvero complicato". Buona lettura <3





	L'amore è davvero...semplice.

Erano agli inizi del campionato, le cose erano ancora vissute nel pieno della leggerezza, no che non fosse importante dare il massimo per ogni gara, ma non avevano ancora addosso lo stress della stagione. Stava guardando quelli che, nell'anno prima, erano diventati i suoi amici. Quante cose avevano passato, a volte non sapeva nemmeno come aveva fatto a non arrendersi, ma era contento di aver stretto i denti vedendo ciò che aveva ora. Sebastian, il suo Sebastian, il tempo li aveva resi ancora più forti, le loro famiglie si erano conosciute poco prima dell'inizio del campionato. Avevano pensato che fosse la cosa giusta, entrambi avevano conosciuto le rispettive famiglie quindi era stato un passo importante per loro prima di affrontare il nuovo, lungo, anno. Non erano i soli però ad aver fatto un passo avanti nella loro relazione, una volta che si erano incontrati avevano scoperto più di una novità. Avevano continuato a sentirsi tramite il cellulare ma molte cose, erano di comune accordo, era bello dirsele di persona. Max aveva portato il suo livello di amicizia con Daniel al gradino successivo, si erano messi insieme dopo la vacanza in montagna, Gasly aveva raccontato loro di aver avuto un'avventura e nulla più ma quando avevano tentato di strappargli qualcosa in più si era eclissato dicendo loro che aveva da fare. Avevano visto arrivare Nico dopo qualche minuto portando diverse borse con se, non avevano resistito e sia lui che Max gli erano andati incontro abbracciandolo e aiutandolo. Lewis e Nico erano quelli che portavano forse più novità, gliene avevano parlato, a lui e Sebastian, proprio in una video chiamata mentre erano in viaggio di nozze. Lewis amava tanto le bambine di Nico, ormai le considerava come proprie, ma gli mancava tanto il pensiero di averle fisse a casa. Sapeva che non poteva certo fare una cosa simile a Vivian, aveva già accettato di buon grado che Nico fosse innamorato di Lewis, aveva presenziato al matrimonio da vera signora e amica, non poteva portargli via perennemente le bambine. Avevano pensato per adottare un bambino dato che non avevano maschi. Da quel giorno però non avevano più accennato la cosa e adesso era curioso di sapere come fosse finita. Stava per parlare quando Max lo anticipò.

"Ehy Nico, ma come mai sei solo? Insomma dove è finito Lewis? E a che servono tutte queste borse?" Le poggiano nel box di Lewis aspettando il biondo parlasse.

"Dove si trova Lewis? E' troppo impegnato a fare il papà iperprotettivo con Adrien." Si passa una mano tra i capelli vedendoli tutti un po' confusi cosa che lo fece ridere. "Io e Lewis volevamo un bambino ma, sapete, biologicamente non si può. Abbiamo deciso di adottare un piccolo di tre anni appena compiuti, anzi lo abbiamo adottato proprio nel giorno del suo compleanno." Li vede intenerirsi e parlottare. "Siccome io sono tedesco e lui inglese, abbiamo deciso di non utilizzare alcun nome proveniente dai nostri paesi o famiglie, così da non scontentare nessuno insomma. Ho pensato che entrambi amiamo tanto Monaco e abbiamo optato per un nome francese." Sorride.

"Nico ma è fantastico." Lo abbraccia, era davvero contento per loro, aveva visto Nico e Lewis innamorarsi, soffrire, lottare per tanti anni per quello che erano. Non poteva desiderare una felicità minore per loro. "Lo meritate davvero." Si volta a vedere Lewis a distanza col piccolo in braccio al quale indica ogni cosa della pista, lo vedeva ridere quando Adrien gridava esaltato vedendo le grandi macchine. Era biondo con occhi chiari, evidentemente Lewis aveva guadagnato un altro piccolo angelo nella sua vita. Li raggiunge mettendo giù il piccolo per salutare tutti per bene. "Ciao Lewis, ti vedo felice eh?"

"Ehy Seb, non sono il solo mi pare, vedo che anch-" Scatta verso Adrien vedendolo andare verso il muretto, non era iperprotettivo come diceva il suo acido maritino, era solo che aveva paura che ogni cosa potesse fargli male. "No, no no paperella, non possiamo andare da quella parte." Lo prende dolcemente per le mani facendolo salire sulle proprie scarpe in modo da camminare guidando anche il piccolo che rideva facendolo poi scendere e avvicinare a Nico."

"Vieni da me amore mio, papà ti fa bere un po'." Si assicura che il piccolo non fosse troppo sudato e da lui la sua tazzina con dentro del succo assicurandosi fosse ben chiusa.

"No no Nico" sorregge la tazzina facendolo bere piano. "E' piccolo, e se si soffocasse?"

"Oh io non avrei paura per quello, non soffoca sotto le tue attenzioni non lo farà con un po' di succo." Ride insieme a tutti eccetto Lewis che lo guardava scuotendo la testa. "Ehy Adrien, da retta a zio Max un minuto, se vuoi che ti salvo da papà Lewis fammi un segno ok? Uno qualsiasi e zio ti porta in salvo." Vede il piccolo ridere avvicinandosi. "E' il segnale? Vuoi che scappiamo? Di corsa allora." Si alza facendo qualche passo di corsa vedendo il piccolo imitarlo divertito e seguirlo.

"No Max no, così suda e se suda poi si ammala" lo raggiunge prendendolo in braccio baciandolo su tutto il volto. "Non correre amore di papà, qui non è adatto ok?"

"Wow, non stavi affatto esagerando Nico." Ride vedendo Lewis completamente innamorato di quel bambino, questa era la dimostrazione che, pur non essendo sangue del tuo sangue, potevi davvero amare qualcuno come un figlio. Bhe in realtà Lewis lo aveva già dimostrato con le bambine più che ampiamente.

"Fidati Charles, questo non è nulla, non puoi immaginare quando deve fare il bagnetto o mangiare, ah ecco, a proposito di mangiare. "Prende uno yogurt per bambini dalla sua borsa."

"Sicuro non sia freddo? Lo abbiamo preso dal frigo poco fa."

"Lewis, il tuo poco fa risale a oltre trenta minuti, può mangiarlo."

"Oh posso darglielo io? Prometto faccio piano."

Sorride dolcemente guardando Charles "ma certo che puo-"

"Lo hai mai fatto? Sai i bambini non sanno moderarsi, non sanno dirti se il boccone è troppo grande o se vai troppo veloce." Coccola il piccolo baciandolo più volte sulla guancia.

"Smettila Lewis, so che Charles saprà dare un semplice yogurt ad un bambino, giurerei che nella vita ha fatto di peggio." 'Come correre a 300 all'ora all'età di Adrien.'

Stava guardando Charles con un sorriso ampio, non sapeva perché ma vederlo con quel bambino gli trasmetteva un senso di tenerezza. Lewis e Nico erano davvero una coppia stupenda, forse Adrien aveva avuto un inizio orribile con l'abbandono dei suoi genitori, ma adesso poteva decisamente ritenersi fortunato. Non lo era perché i suoi genitori erano due campioni di F1, no, era fortunato perché erano due delle persone più meravigliose che avesse mai conosciuto. E poi non aveva solo loro, aveva guadagnato tanti zii, alcuni forse un po' pazzi, si Max, intendeva proprio lui. Nota Charles arrossire quando si accorge del proprio sguardo su di lui e ridacchia avvicinandosi, adesso era il suo turno di coccolare Adrien.

Stava poggiato con gli occhi chiusi sul torace di Sebastian ripensando un po' a tutta la giornata. Lo accarezzava distrattamente per poi sollevare lo sguardo vedendolo con gli occhi chiusi. "E' davvero un bel bambino vero? E' dolcissimo, e poi sa parlare bene anche."

Gli accarezza dolcemente la schiena annuendo. "Si, sono felice per loro, saranno una famiglia meravigliosa."

"Mmh, si lo saranno." Gli sbottona la camicia il necessario per baciarlo e mordicchiarlo sui capezzoli."

"Charles, fa il bravo, mi sento stanco ok?" Continua ad accarezzarlo tranquillo senza aprire gli occhi.

Si solleva su di lui leggermente baciandolo sulle labbra con più forza scendendo poi lungo il collo mentre con le mani passava sotto la camicia accarezzandolo con forza.

"Piccolo, non farmelo ripetere, ho detto stai buono."

Lo guarda storcendo leggermente il naso prima di sbottonargli completamente la camicia scendendo sul suo corpo con lentezza lasciando man mano baci e piccoli morsi arrivando alla cintura, slacciandola, vedendo Sebastian stare ancora rilassato con gli occhi chiusi. Lo guarda con dispetto per poi aprirgli i pantaloni cominciando a morderlo piano sul membro da sopra i box stringendogli con forza i fianchi prima di sgranare gli occhi sentendosi tirare e mettere sotto vedendolo sollevarsi su di lui abbassandosi pantaloni e box chinandosi su di lui baciandolo con forza.

"Te lo avevo detto Charles, ti ho detto di non stuzzicarmi, di fare il bravo. Sei davvero testardo tu eh?" Lo spoglia rapidamente guardando i suoi occhi divertiti. "sei un piccolo bastardo lo sai?" Lo bacia con passione cominciando a spingere il proprio corpo contro quello altrettanto bollente di Charles, lo amava da morire, anche se a volte era davvero insopportabile. "Non hai vinto lo sai? Non mi fai certo dispetto." Si china a baciarlo con forza allargandogli le gambe quando sente bussare alla porta. Guarda Charles confuso prima di alzarsi sistemandosi lasciando la stanza. Ovviamente in albergo erano pochi a sapere che lui e Charles avevano preso una stanza insieme. Apre la porta vedendo Lewis entrare con un Adrien dagli occhi pieni di lacrimoni. "Che cosa succede?" Guarda Nico.

Scuote la testa. "Sebastian ti prego scusami, Lewis è davvero esagerato a volte, cioè lo avrai notato. Non so perché ma Adrien ha cominciato a piangere dicendo che voleva vedere zio Sebastian. Lewis ovviamente non sopporta vederlo infelice, ho provato a fermarlo ma niente." Sospira. "Bhe così impari a viziarlo, adesso sei lo zio che gli permette tutto nella sua testolina."

Ride scuotendo la testa allungando le braccia verso Lewis vedendo il piccolo sporgersi e andargli in braccio. Lo stringe cullandolo accarezzandogli piano la testolina bionda, vede Adrien calmarsi e mostrare a Sebastian come avesse imparato a montare il giochetto che Seb gli aveva regalato. "Ma che bravo, volevi far vedere a zio che avevi imparato vero?" Lo vede annuire asciugandosi gli occhioni, era colpa sua tutto sommato, aveva detto al bambino, per scherzo ovvio ma come poteva lui capire, che appena avesse imparato doveva correre subito da lui a fargli vedere. Lo prende in braccio sedendosi poi sul divano con Nico e Lewis vedendo poi Charles guardarlo con amore prima di avvicinarsi. Certo per loro era decisamente presto, Charles, a momenti, era lui stesso un bambino. Ma mentre guarda il piccolo addormentarsi tra le sue braccia e Charles poggiarsi alla sua spalla, non può non pensare che, un giorno, anche loro sarebbero stati una bellissima famiglia.


End file.
